clarity
by abbyli
Summary: "Why do you love me, Bonnie Bennett?" bonnie/damon


**title: **clarity

**summary: **"Why do you love me, Bonnie Bennett?" bonnie/damon

**pairing: **bonnie/damon

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just a broke college student so you won't get much if you try to sue me.

**notes: **This has nothing to do with Bamon but did anyone see that latest interview that Nate Buzolic gave, talking about Kol in TO? He said that there is only going to be one brief flashback during season 1 confirmed but nothing else. He looked so disappointed. :(

_song suggestion: 'clarity' by zedd_

'_give me love' by ed sheeran_

_._

_._

Just an ordinary day. An ordinary, regular crisp autumn day at the Salvatore boarding mansion. Stefan is off with Caroline, somewhere hunting some wascally wabbits (as Damon so lovingly put it), clearing out to leave his big brother and the little witch some privacy.

The favorite pastimes for the vampire and the witch are either fighting, drinking, or screwing. And for once, they are not doing any of those. Today is a special day of comfort and relaxation, both curled up on the sofa of the large living room, Bonnie reading her grimoire, her bare feet resting in Damon's lap while he nurses a scotch.

Yep, just a usual day.

Until Damon asks that question that changes his lover's life forever.

"Why do you love me, Bonnie Bennett?"

For a second, Damon thinks that she didn't hear him. He opens his mouth to repeat his inquiry and Bonnie's green eyes to meet his.

"Why would you ask that?" she whispers, a brow rising.

Damon shrugs a shoulder, wincing slightly as the grimoire falls to the floor with a thud.

"I honestly don't know," he murmurs softly.

Bonnie then moves her feet off of Damon's legs, tucking them underneath her. She takes the glass out of his hand and sets it carefully onto the coffee table, not spilling a drop along the way. With one delicately long fingered hand, she gently pushes on Damon's chest enough so he falls back onto the pillows with a soft oomph, her straddling his legs.

"I cannot believe you are asking me that question," she whispers. "Why do I love you? I would think that you would know why."

Damon tries to give her one of his famous sultry smirks but it comes off more like a grimace, vulnerability glistening in his eyes.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," Bonnie whispers, her fingers dancing gently down his shoulders and tracing the veins in his arms.

"Really? Corny sonnets?"

"Oh, shut up. I like them," she smiles. "Okay, you want me to answer that question? I will. One thing I have always loved about you is your hair. You've got some great hair."

That smirk finally makes it's way onto Damon's lips, amusement coming to the surface.

Bonnie runs her fingers through the thick raven locks, tugging slightly on the ends. "I love how black it is. When you're out in the sun, it looks almost blue. It's almost magical, right there." When she sees Damon rolling his eyes, she smacks his shoulder. "Shut up. You wanted me to answer that question so I am."

Bonnie hums lightly, allowing her fingers to fall from his hair and trace his cheekbones, ending with the one finger in his chin. Their eyes meet, moss green on silver and she sighs, every bone in her body turning to mush.

"You have these eyes that make me feel like-God, sometimes I think you're looking right through me. Almost everyone says that your eyes are blue but I don't think so," she murmurs, her lips grazing his chin. "They are practically silver. They are like two diamonds."

She grows silent again, her finger still tracing the curve of his chin.

"You are always so serious and then there are times when you're playful and you bug your eyes out so much I swear one's going to pop out and roll away on the floor."

She feels relief as that smirk begins to fade away into a true smile.

Her hands trail down his chest, skating across his nipples. She feels them grow hard underneath her palms and a light growl escapes the back of her throat. Her hands continue on, finding his arms and picking back up their trace of the veins, each sinewy muscle.

"Your arms are safe," she says. "When you hold me after we make love or even at night just before we go to sleep, I feel so protected. So warm." Those fingers skate down over his hips and thighs and she scoots backwards, still straddling Damon's legs. She gently pushes up one pant leg and runs her fingernail over his ankle. Damon lets out a tiny groan, yanking his foot away.

"I love that ticklish spot right there. I didn't know vampires were ticklish," she chuckles evilly.

"I swear to God, judgy, if you tell anyone about that-"

Bonnie laughs aloud, rolling her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself." She grows silent for a second, her green gaze resting on his chest before coming back up to his own eyes. "But I don't love you just for your looks. Nah, that'd just be stupid," she says.

She brings herself back up until she is almost in his lap, those long fingers of hers resting on his chest. Her palm finds his beating heart and small moans escape the both of them.

"I love you for your passion," she says, feeling tears starting to gather behind her eyes. "I love you for your overwhelming love. Yeah, you show it in some of the stupidest ways possible but you don't show it often. But when you show it, the compassion and the courage, I feel like I am prized. I feel so lucky to be the one to see it."

Damon lets out a watery laugh. Bonnie catches a lonely tear as it rolls down his temple, heading to get lost in his inky locks.

"I love you because you are you," she murmurs. "Because you can match me barb for barb. You never let anyone push you around, at least not anymore. You-you allow me to see you in ways that I never thought possible. And I feel so lucky and so honored to feel that. To know that kind of grace."

Another tear skims his ivory skin. Damon manages to swipe it away before it falls off his chin.

"I just-" he tries, voice catching in the back of his throat. "I love you."

Bonnie smiles. "I love you too, you big emotional lug."

He laughs softly. "Sorry about that."

They both shift so Bonnie can curl into his lap, fitting perfectly in his embrace. Her ear presses against his chest, the lullaby of his slowly beating heart thudding away in her mind and in her heart.

"No problem."

He hears her drift off into slumber moments later and he doesn't dare disturb her. So he sits there, holding her in his arms for nearly five hours. He doesn't mind. Hell, he hold her forever.

Because Bonnie Bennett was the one woman, except for his mother, that gave him a chance. That asked him to keep going and to just be better. She didn't ask for him to be human-just to _be _better.

He would try. Oh, hell he'd try forever.

Because she wanted him. She loved him.

**-;**

* * *

**Eeeh gods, so fluffy! But kind of boo-hooey too. It's obviously AU and this is definitely a world where Elena Gilbert never existed and Damon knew Bonnie first. Let's just face it, Damon did know Bonnie first. If he had protected the Bennett line since 1864 there was definitely a moment there where he met Bonnie before meeting Elena. **

**Reviews are much appreciated, guys. **


End file.
